dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmission
The Transmission of a Vehicle is a standard system for converting the energy from an engine into useful power to the wheels, all Vehicle Chassis' come with a Manual Transmission by default and need not make any modifications to their Vehicle for this Type, but other options are available to the Driver if they wish. Transmission Types When a Character chooses to replace their Manual Transmission they can replace it with another from the list below, by default there is no additional cost or weight added to a Vehicle for having a Manual Transmission but if they are needed for a Dark Future Roleplaying game they are listed below, all other Transmissions Costs and Weight are based on a modifier of the Manual Transmission listed below. Manual Transmission Vehicle Chassis' automatically come with a Manual Transmission and its effects are considered to be included in the basic profile of the Vehicle. These Transmissions rely on the use of a Clutch and Gear Shifting to Change Gear and increase the Vehicles Speed. Weight (Bikes and Trikes: 10 Weight (Cars and Long Wheelbase): 20 Weight (HGVs): 30 Cost: $5,000 The listed Weight and Cost for a Manual Transmission need not be added to a Vehicle as they always include a Manual by default, but if the Character wishes to carry a spare or determine weights of other Transmissions they should add the Weight and Costs listed here. Automatic Transmission Allowing for smoother Gear Shifts, this system requires no Clutch and Gear Shifting is much simpler, as a result the Vehicle does not accelerate as quickly but the act of Acceleration is much less taxing on the Driver. Acceleration: -5mph Weight: +10 Cost: $2,000 A Vehicle fitted with a Automatic Transmission is much easier to handle when making Accelerate Combined Actions, as such the Driver does not suffer a penalty to rolls for making an Accelerate as part of a combined action. (E.g. Artimes wants to close the distance to his target and fire a weapon, as he has an Automatic Transmission he can declare a Combined Accelerate and Shoot Action without suffering a -1 To Hit Penalty.) Non-Synchronous Transmission These complex Gear Boxes require the Driver to be much more aware of the Vehicles capabilities and Engine Power, making them hard for unfamiliar Drivers to operate, this makes Acceleration a more complex activity than normal but does offer much greater Acceleration options. Acceleration: Skill+10mph Weight: +5 Cost: $1,500 Vehicles fitted with a Non-Synchronous Transmissions are not able to make Accelerate Actions as part of a Combined Action, but the Transmission can maintain any speed the vehicle can achieve without the Drivers input (Even if unconscious or dead), in addition the Characters Skill has a direct effect on how much Acceleration the Vehicle Gains, adding the Characters Skill + 10 mph to the Vehicles Acceleration Stat. Semi-Automatic Transmission The development of Automatic Transmissions eventually made people want to gain the benefits of the effortless Acceleration without suffering a slower rate of speed increase as a result of the more methodical mechanical gear shifting. Weight: +30 Cost: $6,000 This type of Transmission functions in the same manner as an Automatic Transmission, allowing much easier Gear Changes, but the addition of manual gear controls (Usually in the form of Flappy Paddles) allows the Driver to better control when the gear changes occur and thus eliminates any Acceleration penalties. Variable Transmission The most dynamic sort of Transmission the Variable Transmission can theoretically divide the vehicles power into an infinite number of gears, this allows a Vehicle to squeeze more power from the vehicle with ever increasing ratios. Acceleration: +8mph Max Speed: +10mph Weight: +15 Cost: $12,000 The Variable Transmission is very complex and requires an intimate knowledge of the vehicle to operate, if an unfamiliar Driver attempts to operate the Vehicle they suffer a -2 Handling Penalty when using the Vehicle. Due to the complexity of operating this Transmission and prevents the Driver from using Accelerate Actions as a part of a Combined action. References Artimes: Lone Wolf See Also Vehicle Design Bike Chassis Trike Chassis Light Car Chassis Heavy Car Chassis Long Wheelbase Chassis HGV Chassis Index